Many existing electronic devices allow content such as images and video to be captured. When a user captures an image with an existing device such as a camera or mobile telephone, the image is stored on the device only (e.g., on flash memory). Users later download the stored images from the camera onto another electronic device such as a laptop or desktop computer. From there, the user may individually disseminate one or more of the images to other destinations or upload the images to a web site for sharing. Some existing electronic devices such as mobile telephones allow the user to send the captured images over a mobile network to a destination such as a mobile telephone of another user. Saving or sending the stored images to other destinations, however, is a manual and time consuming process performed by only a minority of users.
Additionally, different destinations often require the content to be in different formats. For example, one destination may accept large images, while another destination only accepts of a limited size. Submitting the images to both of the destinations in this example requires the user to spend extra time converting the image into the different formats.